As known, closing hinges generally comprise a movable element, usually fixed to a door, a shutter or the like, pivoted on a fixed element, usually fixed to the frame thereof, or to a wall and/or to the floor.
Hinges are known from documents U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,797, US2004/206007 and EP1997994, in which the action of the closing means that provide for the return of the shutter to the closed position is not counteracted. A door closing device is known from document EP0407150, which includes hydraulic damping means for counteracting the action of the closing means.
All these prior art devices are more or less bulky, and have, therefore, an unpleasant visual appeal.
Moreover, these prior art devices do not allow adjusting the closing speed and/or the latch closing of the door, or in any case they do not allow a simple and quick adjustment.
Further, these prior art devices have a large number of constructive parts, which makes them difficult to manufacture as well as comparatively expensive, and require a frequent maintenance.
Other prior art hinges are known from documents GB19477, U.S. Pat. No. 1,423,784, GB401858, WO03/067011, US2009/241289, EP0255781, WO2008/50989, EP2241708, CN101705775, GB1516622, US20110041285, WO200713776, WO200636044, WO200625663 and US20040250377.
These known hinges can be improved in terms of bulkiness, reliability, and/or performance.